finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Cid Highwind/Other appearances
Series appearances ''Final Fantasy VII G-Bike Cid appeared as a supporting character for Cloud. He was the second support character released after Tifa. Cid-portrait-viigb.png|Cid's portrait. FFVIIGB Cid user icon.png|User icon. Dissidia Final Fantasy Opera Omnia Cid appears as a playable character. Pictlogica Final Fantasy Cid appears as a playable character. PFF Cid Illust.png|Cid's illustration. PFF Cid.png|Cid's sprite. Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade Cid is an ally and a summonable Legend. He is depicted in his default ''Final Fantasy VII and Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children outfits. His EX abilities are Big Brawl and Dragon Dive. ;Ability Cards FFAB Boost Jump - Cid SR.png|Boost Jump (SR). FFAB Dragon - Cid SR.png|Dragon (SR). FFAB Dragon Dive - Cid SR.png|Dragon Dive (SR). FFAB Dynamite - Cid SR.png|Dynamite (SR). FFAB Grenade - Cid SR.png|Grenade (SR). FFAB Hyper Jump - Cid SR.png|Hyper Jump (SR). FFAB Boost Jump - Cid SR+.png|Boost Jump (SR+). FFAB Dragon - Cid SR+.png|Dragon (SR+). FFAB Dragon Dive - Cid SR+.png|Dragon Dive (SR+). FFAB Dynamite - Cid SR+.png|Dynamite (SR+). FFAB Grenade - Cid SR+.png|Grenade (SR+). FFAB Hyper Jump - Cid SR+.png|Hyper Jump (SR+). FFAB Big Brawl - Cid SSR.png|Big Brawl (SSR). FFAB Boost Jump - Cid SSR.png|Boost Jump (SSR). FFAB Dragon - Cid SSR.png|Dragon (SSR). FFAB Dragon Dive - Cid SSR.png|Dragon Dive (SSR). FFAB Dynamite - Cid SSR.png|Dynamite (SSR). FFAB Grenade - Cid SSR.png|Grenade (SSR). FFAB Highwind - Cid SSR.png|Highwind (SSR). FFAB Hyper Jump - Cid SSR.png|Hyper Jump (SSR). FFAB Big Brawl - Cid SSR+.png|Big Brawl (SSR+). FFAB Boost Jump - Cid SSR+.png|Boost Jump (SSR+). FFAB Dragon - Cid SSR+.png|Dragon (SSR+). FFAB Dragon Dive - Cid SSR+.png|Dragon Dive (SSR+). FFAB Dynamite - Cid SSR+.png|Dynamite (SSR+). FFAB Grenade - Cid SSR+.png|Grenade (SSR+). FFAB Highwind - Cid SSR+.png|Highwind (SSR+). FFAB Hyper Jump - Cid SSR+.png|Hyper Jump (SSR+). FFAB Boost Jump - Cid UR.png|Boost Jump (UR). FFAB Dragon - Cid UR.png|Dragon (UR). FFAB Dragon Dive - Cid UR.png|Dragon Dive (UR). FFAB Big Brawl - Cid UR+.png|Big Brawl (UR+). FFAB Boost Jump - Cid UR+.png|Boost Jump (UR+). FFAB Dragon Dive - Cid UUR.png|Dragon Dive (UUR). ;Legend Cards FFAB Big Brawl - Cid Legend SR.png|Big Brawl (SR). FFAB Boost Jump - Cid Legend SR.png|Boost Jump (SR). FFAB Dragon - Cid Legend SR.png|Dragon (SR). FFAB Dragon Dive - Cid Legend SR.png|Dragon Dive (SR). FFAB Dynamite - Cid Legend SR.png|Dynamite (SR). FFAB Grenade - Cid Legend SR.png|Grenade (SR). FFAB Hyper Jump - Cid Legend SR.png|Hyper Jump (SR). FFAB Big Brawl - Cid Legend SR+.png|Big Brawl (SR+). FFAB Boost Jump - Cid Legend SR+.png|Boost Jump (SR+). FFAB Dragon - Cid Legend SR+.png|Dragon (SR+). FFAB Dragon Dive - Cid Legend SR+.png|Dragon Dive (SR+). FFAB Dynamite - Cid Legend SR+.png|Dynamite (SR+). FFAB Grenade - Cid Legend SR+.png|Grenade (SR+). FFAB Hyper Jump - Cid Legend SR+.png|Hyper Jump (SR+). FFAB Big Brawl - Cid Legend SSR.png|Big Brawl (SSR). FFAB Boost Jump - Cid Legend SSR.png|Boost Jump (SSR). FFAB Dragon - Cid Legend SSR.png|Dragon (SSR). FFAB Dragon - Cid Legend SSR 2.png|Dragon (SSR). FFAB Dragon Dive - Cid Legend SSR.png|Dragon Dive (SSR). FFAB Dynamite - Cid Legend SSR.png|Dynamite (SSR). FFAB Grenade - Cid Legend SSR.png|Grenade (SSR). FFAB Highwind - Cid Legend SSR.png|Highwind (SSR). FFAB Hyper Jump - Cid Legend SSR.png|Hyper Jump (SSR). FFAB Big Brawl - Cid Legend SSR+.png|Big Brawl (SSR+). FFAB Boost Jump - Cid Legend SSR+.png|Boost Jump (SSR+). FFAB Dragon - Cid Legend SSR+.png|Dragon (SSR+). FFAB Dragon - Cid Legend SSR+ 2.png|Dragon (SSR+). FFAB Dragon Dive - Cid Legend SSR+.png|Dragon Dive (SSR+). FFAB Dynamite - Cid Legend SSR+.png|Dynamite (SSR+). FFAB Grenade - Cid Legend SSR+.png|Grenade (SSR+). FFAB Highwind - Cid Legend SSR+.png|Highwind (SSR+). FFAB Hyper Jump - Cid Legend SSR+.png|Hyper Jump (SSR+). FFAB Boost Jump - Cid Legend UR.png|Boost Jump (UR). FFAB Dragon - Cid Legend UR.png|Dragon (UR). FFAB Dragon Dive - Cid Legend UR.png|Dragon Dive (UR). FFAB Boost Jump - Cid Legend UR+.png|Boost Jump (UR+). ''Final Fantasy Artniks FF7 Cid Highwind R+ L Artniks.png|''Final Fantasy Artniks. ''Final Fantasy Record Keeper Cid (VII) is a playable character who can be recruited as the First Time Reward for completing the Record of Ultima Weapon (VII) on the Classic difficulty track. He could also be recruited during the Challenge Event Blood Madness as the First Time Reward for completing the event's stage Rocket Town on the Classic difficulty. He could further be recruited in The Lone Wolf's Lament - Cloudy Wolf and The Second Coming. Final Fantasy Trading Card Game Cid appears with wind-elemental cards. One of the cards is his Tetsuya Nomura artwork and the other is his official promo poster for ''Final Fantasy VII. His card featuring his promo poster image bears the Highwind ability, named for his ultimate Limit skill. Another card depicting Cid from Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children Complete also exists. CidHighwing TCG.png|Trading card. CidHighwind2 TCG.png|Trading card. CidHighwind TCG.png|Trading card. ''Triple Triad Cid has a Triple Triad card. Guest appearances Kingdom Hearts Cid makes an appearance in '' as a Gummi Ship expert, engineer and merchant. He is the ally of Aerith, Yuffie and Leon, but takes a passive role helping Sora with Gummi engineering and construction. Cid is older in the series, being forty-two in the original Kingdom Hearts. A special gummi ship blueprint called Cid can be obtained by defeating 500 Heartless and talking to Geppetto in Traverse Town. A memory-based version of Cid makes a cameo in . In Kingdom Hearts II, Cid is in charge of the Hollow Bastion security systems and instrumental in restoring the world by creating a program to allow Tron to destroy the MCP controlling the world's computer systems. He retains his distaste of the supernatural, as he openly criticizes Merlin and his reliance on magic. Otherwise, his swearing is toned down, and while he does not smoke, he chews on a toothpick to provide the same sort of imagery. Cid appears in the mobile phone game, and its remake for the Nintendo DS, ; in Re:coded, though Cid does not reprise his role as a salesman or a Gummi engineer, he instead appears as a guardian for the duck triplets Huey, Dewey and Louie. Cid is seen fighting in the manga version of Kingdom Hearts. Instead of using a spear, he uses a flamethrower type device to defeat the Heartless. Cid makes an appearance in as one of the obtainable character cards. He appears in the remake, Kingdom Hearts Union χCross on several medals. Players can have their male avatar dress like Cid in his Kingdom Hearts II outfit. Cid Highwind Kingdom Hearts.png|Appearance in Kingdom Hearts. Mobile cid.png|Appearance in Kingdom Hearts Mobile. KH Coded Cid.png|Appearance in Kingdom Hearts Re:coded. KHχchi Cid.png|''Kingdom Hearts χ chi. KHUX_Illustrated_Cid_5★_Medal.png|''Kingdom Hearts Union χCross. KHUX_Illustrated_Cid_6★_Medal.png|''Kingdom Hearts Union χCross. KHUX_Cid_6★_Medal_Ver_A.png|''Kingdom Hearts Union χCross. KHUX_Cid_6★_Medal_Ver_B.png|''Kingdom Hearts Union χCross. KHUX_Cid_6★_Medal_Ver_C.png|''Kingdom Hearts Union χCross. Category:Character other appearances from Final Fantasy VII